It's All Under Control
by Shelbey Jowers
Summary: They're best friends, and that's fine with them. She's found her soulmate and he's found his. Sure, neither of their girlfriends actually like each other, but that's what the plan's for. Tike, Brittana.
1. Prologue

Mike and Brittany are well aware that their significant others significantly hate each other. Tina hates the fact that Santana makes back-handed, racist comments; and Santana can't stand Tina's gossipy ways. That's not to say that they don't respect one another. Santana knows that Tina's loyalty to the club is a commendable trait, and Tina admires Santana determination. But in no way shape or form, are they friends.

Mike and Brittany hope to change that. Which is why they came up with the cleverly named, 'The Plan.'

Santana Lopez and Tina Cohen-Chang, prepare to become best friends.


	2. Step One

The first part of the plan seemed simple on paper. Make sure they hang out with each other more often. The only problem was that they were never around each other. There were only two times they were in the same room together purposefully: Glee, and when Brittany and Mike wanted to go on double dates.

The later would rarely happen. Santana would try her hardest to talk Brittany out of it, but Brittany would remain firm. Santana would then use her 'sweet lady kisses' in order to seduce her into staying home. Poor Brittany never stood a chance. By the time they were supposed to leave they were heading into round three.

The next day would feature an apologetic Brittany and a smug Santana.

So Mike and Brittany didn't think they had to put that much effort into it. They were both on the Academic Decathlon Team; they could surely get their girlfriends to spend time together. It would be disguised as something for Glee, and they would make sure the two had some quality bonding time.

Simple.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

A lot of people mistake Brittany as stupid. I know she's anything but. Everyone thinks I'm the most devious bitch in New Directions, and for the most part they would be right. But every once in a while, Brittany gets an idea in her head and will do anything to make it happen.

I'm well aware that Brittany is planning something. Because while she may have everyone fooled, I know Brittany better than anyone else in this world. And it has something to do with the Asians.

She's been pushing the 'double date' thing harder lately. I've had to let her do very kinky things in order to get out of it. (She's nowhere near as innocent as people make her out to be.)

In Glee Club, she and Mike would practically force Tina and me to sit next to each other. They had even chased Quinn and Mercedes away when they had tried to sit down next to me (on two separate occasions.) At first I thought it was cute that they were trying so hard.

But it needs to stop.

Which is why I'm having a 'super secret meeting' with Tina. (That's literally what she called it when we talked.) Our goal? Mess with our significant others as much as possible.

Game on babe.


	3. The Date

When Mike and Brittany brought up the idea of another double date, they had both expected resistance. Brittany had been steeling herself against Santana's almost guaranteed seduction all day, prepping herself on what to say and do to. She was gob smacked when Santana agreed almost the second it was brought up.

Mike had no idea what to think of Tina's eagerness and had stood in silent confusion for almost five minutes.

When both couples had met up at the restaurant they had once again been left in a state of confusion. Instead of stony silence and ignoring each other, Tina and Santana had struck up conversation almost immediately. Mike and Brittany had been left in the parking lot as the two went into the restaurant ahead of them, laughing as though they had been friends for years.

Needless to say, they weren't sure how to handle this. They turned to look at each other momentarily before grinning, pumping fist, and heading in after their girlfriends.

As far as they were concerned, the plan had succeeded.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

As soon as we had sat down at the booth we burst into laughter.

"What did Mike look like when you told him yes to this double date?"

"He literally stood there for five minutes trying to figure out whether or not he heard me right. What about Brittany?"

"She looked so confused. She even asked if I was sure I didn't want to stay in." We both fought to catch our breaths. Looking outside we caught them pumping fists as they walked in.

"Here they come! You ready?"

"Hells yeah!"

A few seconds later we were joined by our partners. Brittany slid in the booth besides me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I flashed a smile at her before turning back to Tina, who was telling me a story about the time her mother left her at Disney world and hadn't realized it until she was three hours away. I made sure to laugh a bit more than necessary, reaching out to touch her arm.

She responded in full, flashing a flirty smile at me. It was a testament to how preoccupied our dates where with being smug that they didn't notice our interactions. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them.

"I need to freshen up in the bathroom, Tina you mind coming with?" I made sure to wink for good measure. Once again, they were completely oblivious.

"Sure."

Once we entered the bathroom I made sure to lock the door before turning back to face her.

"They aren't paying attention. They're more focused on the fact that they 'succeeded' in making us friends."

"How about we ramp it up a bit?"

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. I was all for messing with Britts and Mike, but I didn't actually want to cheat or anything.

"We start ignoring them."

Now I was confused.

"What?"

"We start hanging out more. Go shopping, out for coffee, stuff like that. Spend more time with each other than them. They'll regret trying to set us up, and there we have it."

I chuckled darkly.

"You, Miss Cohen-Chang, are devious. I approve. Now, let's go finish our date, shall we?"


	4. Author's Note

A/N:

Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews. They've been awesome.

Now for some bad news. I've had to get a lot of medical testing done this week. It should be all over by now, but it still makes it hard to update. And depending on my diagnoses it may be a while before I can. I'll update as much as possible, I PROMISE! I'm not abandoning this story.

Please be patient with me, and I'll try my hardest not to let you guys down. Okay?

Awesome!


End file.
